


The Other Half

by LostInMythicality



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMythicality/pseuds/LostInMythicality
Summary: A rare day off, both men a little angry and a little stressed. What happens when they go for a drive?





	The Other Half

L:  
The crisp fall air hit his face with a pleasant warmth. Just a touch chill but the heat of the sun still piercing through. With a rare day off, he grabbed his keys and grabbed his jacket and prepared to take a long drive through the area to clear his head. It had been a long few months, busier than ever and taking some time out was recommended by both his wife, and the crew. Things had also been a little rocky with his business partner and long-time friend. Last night, they'd gotten into a particularly heated debate. He attributed it to the long work days and all the planning for the future they were doing. Creatively, they’d sparred a few times and it had begun to bleed into the friendship. ‘Some distance will do the trick,’ he thought to himself. A small smile started on his lips and before he knew it he was fully relaxing. He enjoyed the sunlight for just a little longer and got in the car, and began driving.

R:  
He rolled over to the sunlight filtering through the curtains, slowly moving in the breeze. A day off meant he could savor the quiet of the morning. He tousled his wavy locks and smiled into the bright day that waited for him outside. He got up and grabbed a fresh outfit and got ready for the day with a nice warm shower. He was determined to enjoy the day even though he left conversations the previous night incomplete. There was anger in the voice of his best friend that wasn’t usually there. It was eating him alive. He ran the shampoo through his hair as he thought to himself that he pushed him too far. He stepped out of the shower, got dressed, and began to think long and hard about what he wanted to do with his spare time… Today, he’d go for a long drive. To gather clarity, and hopefully figure out how to apologize appropriately later that night. For now though, he was going to be selfish and enjoy the first part of the day for himself.

L:  
He couldn’t count how many songs or stoplights he’d passed through but before he knew it, it was already approaching noon. He’d driven well outside of town and had found himself at the ocean. It was a little chilly outside, but the waves and the sun beckoned him from the comfort of his vehicle. He grabbed the blanket from the trunk, and walked briskly to the pier. Being this late in the fall, not many people were out. ‘Perfect, not too many people around,’ he thought to himself as he ran his hand through his slightly grayed hair. He laid out the blanket on the pier and sat down on top of it. He kicked off his shoes and placed them neatly on the side of blanket and threw his head back in relaxation. The smell of the ocean lulling him into almost a trance-like nap. He was thankful that, for the first time in a while, his mind was free.

R:  
He wasn’t sure where he was going, but he knew he needed to get away from the concrete and the buildings and find some sand to dig his toes into. He counted the stop signs anxiously and as each one that he drove through, he felt the weight on his chest lessen. He decided to stop and grab some food and a nice bottle of whiskey. He was going to make full day trip out of this and felt like splurging. He got back in the car and kept driving. He found his destination. A quieter part of the beautiful Pacific Ocean came into sight and his smile from earlier returned. This is where he’d spend his day. He even got a touch of the youthful childhood giddiness he’d missed back in his glimmering green eyes.

L:  
He opened his eyes and was delighted to see the roaring ocean still in front of him rolling over his thoughts and continuing to help him move forward. As he became more alert, his stomach rumbled to life as well. His poor planning only slightly upset him against the brightness of the day before him. He wish he’d grabbed some lunch on his way. At least a snack. He put his shoes back on, folded up the blanket neatly, and began making his way back to his car. Just as he got to his car he saw a familiar one pulling into the parking lot. He could not believe that he’d somehow figured out where he was. A slight touch of anger boiled to the surface. He didn’t want to deal with anything today, especially not whatever Rhett was going to try and convince him of. He thought to himself that maybe if he got into his car fast enough that his best friend wouldn’t see him.

R:  
He pulled into the parking lot and his breath caught in his throat just a little. The first thing to catch his eye was the beautiful form of his other half in friendship. What are the chances that of all the places in the world Link would be, that he’d be here? This quiet piece of land striped up against the massive ocean. He debated continuing out and moving along until it was clear by the way Link had stopped moving in his tracks that he’d also been seen. He didn’t want to make anything more dramatic so he didn’t and pulled up into the parking spot directly next to Link’s car. He gathered his patience and calmness as well as his food and whiskey, ‘damn, I forgot a blanket,’ he muttered to himself. He opened his car door with hesitation, but proceeded to get out of the car. He perched on the hood and waited for the tall and dark haired friend that he loved to finish the walk towards him.

L:  
He saw Rhett leaning against the car. It was clear Rhett had seen him. He couldn’t turn around and he was hungry. He took a few deep breaths. Then began to make the final walk to his car.

R:   
“Hey,” was all he could mutter as he saw Link approach. A quiet offering to not make this interaction awkward. “Hey, I was just leaving to go find some food, the beach is all yours now,” Link replied, with a quickness. Not sure why, perhaps on instinct because of their deep friendship, he found himself asking if Link would like to share his offerings. Perhaps as some sort of mercy prayer that it would somehow fix everything. He saw Link’s eyes squint a little and then saw his shoulders relax. He had taken the bait and said yes. In silence, they made their way back onto the pier. He watched in slight adoration, slight annoyance as Link very carefully laid out the blanket. Link had to make sure everything was just right. Once Link had sat down on the blanket, he took that as his invitation to also slip off his shoes and sit down. He began to separate the food items. He took the olives off the side of the sandwich he extended toward Link. The smile on Link’s face at the kindness was not missed by Rhett. He smiled back with a small glimmer in his eye. Some of the tension faded.

L:  
Still trying to be stubborn he made sure that he controlled how this was going to happen. He took care of making sure the blanket was just right, making it known that shoes come off before getting on the blanket, and that Rhett had to be invited down. He could tell it got under Rhett’s skin a little. Rhett didn’t react though. Just silently began dividing the food he’d brought. Link couldn’t help but to feel touched when he saw Rhett take off the black olives off half the sandwich he’d chosen. He reached out to grab the sandwich and felt the warmth of Rhett’s hand as they exchanged it between them. Some of the stress melted, he took a deep breath, and smiled. He could smell the ocean breeze again. Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad.

R:  
They ate in silence, and shared a few pulls on the bottle of whiskey between them. Soon the food was gone. He watched Link gather the trash meticulously and get up to place it into the nearest trash can. He couldn’t help but appreciate the time they were sharing, even though it was wrought with stressful undertones. They didn’t get a chance to just be themselves by themselves that much anymore. He was eager to accept it no matter its condition. Link sat back down with a contented sigh and took another small pull of the bottle and then tucked it away in the bag. Rhett just lost himself in the moment. He slowly got more comfortable and let the fresh air into his lungs a little more deeply each time. He felt himself getting just a touch sleepy but he didn’t want to sleep this moment away. He wanted to be there for every part of it.

L:  
He gathered the remains of their lunch together and threw it away, as he sat back down he noticed Rhett smiling genuinely. He was grateful to have this sweet moment. Just the two of them. Without distractions. Without expectations. He made a bold decision to sit down just a touch closer to Rhett on the blanket. He wanted to make this moment the best possible, plus it was just a little cooler out now that it was getting to be later in the day, so a little incidental body heat was of comfort. He took a few deep breaths, gathered his courage to be the first to speak and said “Hey Rhett, I know things are a little rocky right now, but I just wanted to let you know I’m sorry for my part. I never meant to let it get this bad and I apologize.” He reached around himself and accidentally brushed Rhett’s thigh trying to gather some heat. He continued, “There’s a lot of me I couldn’t be without you and I am always going to fight for us, especially if it gets bad. I love you.” He eyed Rhett cautiously, hoping the words weren’t going to anger him or cause him to make fun of him. He looked into Rhett’s eyes, which had half glassed over and he saw the apples of his cheeks swell…

R:  
He couldn’t believe the sweet nectar of the words rolling off his best friends lips, the genuineness of the apologies, the depth in the words, the honesty is his tone. It damn near began to make him cry. He fought to remain stoic. Then there was, for the briefest moment, a hand brushing his thigh. It confused him. Or did it excite him? Or was it nothing? Regardless, he’d forgiven his friend in his head, he’d only need to be patient to use his words while Link expressed himself. Link stilled, and shivered. Rhett automatically drifted just a little closer. Back when they were boys, he’d taken the role of protector. That hadn’t changed in middle school, college, and it hadn’t changed now. “Link, I’m sorry too,” he found himself spilling his inner monologue as he continued to scoot around his friend, “I’m just so grateful that we’re communicating and talking through it now. There’s nothing we can’t get through.” Link pressed himself against Rhett’s chest and choked back a sob of gratefulness. All the tension between them dissipated in that moment. Link sought out a hand to hold, and while usually Rhett didn’t appreciate intense physical comfort, in this moment it was all about Link’s needs of reassurance. He let Link find his hand, and worked his fingers into Links.

L:  
He sighed into Rhett’s words and thanked the world for allowing them to forgive each other. Also he gave great thanks for Rhett’s kindness in letting him seek out some physical comfort. He leaned into Rhett’s chest. Taking in the beginnings of the sunset they held hands and looked out into the vastness of the ocean before them. Link took a moment to look up in adoration at the man holding him firmly against the briskness in the air. Suddenly, a gust of wind assaulted their senses and drove Link to sit up and meet Rhett at eye level. Rhett wrapped a leg over Link’s thighs protectively. Before Link could think, he saw Rhett move toward him. Their faces only an inch apart now. He broke the silence and spoke into the small space. “You’re my best friend, Bo, thank you for today.” He feels a brush against his lips and before he knew it, he registers that Rhett is kissing him…

R:  
He'd become acutely aware that the temperature was dropping quickly, especially with Link’s shivering, and tries to subtly move himself closer because he doesn’t want the moment to end. Finally back on track, he didn’t want to ruin this beautiful evening together. He wrapped a leg over his long time friend’s thighs and encouraged Link to place his head on his chest. As they sat there they got hit by a very strong wind. It battered them. Link instinctively crawled up closer to Rhett. He savored everything about this moment. Rhett wasn’t sure what he was doing, but before he knew it, he was moving his face closer to Link’s. He wasn’t sure exactly what Link said, but all of a sudden, he leaned towards him and brushed his lips against Link’s. Shocked at his own actions, he freezes…

L:  
Not quite sure what to do, he freezes against Rhett’s lips but doesn’t move away. He intertwined his fingers with Rhett’s and feels their wedding bands clash against each other. It stills him further. He can’t tell what to think of what’s transpiring. He also can’t see stopping it now. So he gathers his courage, and begins to kiss him in earnest. He moves a hand up into Rhett’s beard, grasping his neck just below the ear. He feels Rhett relax into him and a sigh escapes his lips and he moans back into it. Rhett now kisses into him with equal effort, sipping on Link’s taste like sweet tea in the summer...

Part two, coming soon


End file.
